Cerita Antahberantah
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Cerita gaje tentang nama Rin, SeeU, dan Lily. For my best friends birthday, Angelina S. And Evelyn G.


**-Cerita Antahberantah-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor, Parody.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. Semua merek yang disebutkan disini bukan milik Alice. Sebenarnya Alice buat ini untuk kedua temen Alice yang berulangtahun… Evelyn G. dan Angelina S.**

**Summary: Cerita gaje tentang nama Rin, SeeU, dan Lily.**

***See-U: Tisu bagus merek terbaru***

"HATSYIIIII! HATSYIII!" Kini Usee sedang bersin-bersin tidak karuan di tempat kediaman Vocaloid. Teto yang melihatnya menghampiri Usee.

"Tumben lu bersin-bersin terus. Biasanya lo cuman diem kayak orang mati," Ucap Teto dengan wajah datar. Usee langsung melihat kearah Teto dengan wajah marah.

"Emang gue sudah mati gitu?"

"Mungkin aja kan?" Tanya Teto balik sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba, Usee bersin lagi.

"HATSYIII!"

"Ihh… Gue jijik ngeliatin lo, kalau mau cepet sembuh, cari SeeU sana," Jawab Teto sambil buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Usee.

"Emangnya SeeU bisa nyembuhin sakit gue?" Batin Usee dengan tatapan binggung, namun ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan mencari SeeU.

"Woi! SeeU!" Panggil Usee ketika melihat SeeU sedang menyirami bunga di taman.

"Apa?" Tanya SeeU sambil menoleh binggung ke arah Usee.

"Katanya Teto, lu bisa nyembuhin sakit pilek gue."

"Eh? Tapi gua kan bukan dokter! Lo itu gimana sih?!" Jerit SeeU binggung. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam berjalan kearah mereka dan berhenti di depan mereka berdua. SeeU yang menyadarinya pun bertanya ke gadis mungil itu.

"Ah! Ada apa Yuki?" Tanya SeeU ramah. Usee juga menengok ke arah Yuki.

"SeeU-nee… Kenapa Usee-nii ada disini?" Tanya Yuki pelan sambil menunjuk Usee.

"Gatau, katanya tuh nee-chan bisa sembuhin sakitnya dia," Jawab SeeU dengan tatapan datar kearah Usee. Yuki hanya ber-OH-ria lalu menjawab.

"Memang bisa."

Lantas, Usee dan SeeU membelalakan mata mereka dan berseru, "Gimana caranya?!"

"Lho? SeeU-nee dan Usee-nii itu bagaimana sih? Tentu aja pakai See-U, tisu bagus merek terbaru."

GUBRAK

"Jadi itu daritadi maksud Teto?" Batin Usee dan SeeU bersamaan.

"TAPI DIA GAK BILANG KALAU MAKSUDNYA TUH SEE-U TISU!"

.

.

.

***Rinso: Detergen ampuh***

"Woi… Lui, lo ga susah harus nyuci beginian setiap hari?" Tanya Len prihatin ketika melihat Lui membersihkan pakaian para anggota Vocaloid yang berjibun banyaknya bahkan sampai segunung.

"Ya susah lah! Ga mungkin ga susah! Udah gitu, detergennya ngak bersih lagi!" Pekik Lui frustasi. Len mengangguk-anguk mengerti lalu berkata:

"Kalau gitu lo pakai Rin-"

"WOI! GUE DENGER TUH! GUE ITU BUKAN PEMBANTU LO TAU!" Jerit Rin gusar ketika mendengar Len menyerukan namanya.

"Dih, GE-ER! GUE CUMAN MAU BILANG KALAU MAKSUD GUE TUH RINSO! BUKAN LO KALI!"

"Oh," Dan kini Rin benar-benar merasa malu.

.

.

.

***Lily: Bunga yang Laris manis***

Gakupo kini sedang menjajakan bungan Lily-nya di toko bunga. Targetnya adalah menghabiskan semua bunga Lily yang ada, dan ia sangat senang karena target itu tercapai, namun…

"Ettou… Minta bunga Lily-nya satu ya?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pink panjang berwarna Sakura. Gakupo melihat kearahnya sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, tapi bunga Lilynya sudah habis."

Gadis itu menghela nafas sedih. Ia sudah mencari ke berbagai toko, namun ia tidak menemukan bunga tersebut. Gakupo yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega juga, maka ia pun berniat pergi mencari atasannya sejenak untuk meminta tambahan bunga Lily.

Gakupo pun terus mencari keberadaan gadis berambut honeyblond itu, hingga ia menangkap seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung. Tanpa ba bi bu be bo, ia langsung menyambar gadis itu (karena mengira itu atasannya) dan memberitahukannya tentang hasil penjualan bunga Lilynya. Sehingga kini, Gakupo berhadapan dengan punggung gadis itu.

"Nee… Bolehkah aku meminta tambahan Lilynya?"

Gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu terdiam dan membatin, "Siapa dia? Beraninya nyebut-nyebut nama gue sembarangan."

Karena gadis pirang itu-Lily tidak menjawab, maka Gakupo pun meneruskan ucapannya, "Lilynya kurang karena laris manis disana, dan aku memerlukan tambahannya sekarang."

Lily masih terdiam. Ia merasa temperatur dirinya memuncak. Ia pun membatin, "LARIS MANIS?! GUNDULMU!"

Gakupo pun meneruskan ucapannya, "Jadi… Kapan aku dapat mendapatkan tambahannya? Em… Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

Lily terdiam sejenak dengan wajah merah karena marah. Karena Lily diam terus, Gakupo pun semakin mendekat kearah Lily dan meraih tangannya sehingga…

"DASAR KURANG AJAR!" Dan dengan begitu, hasilnya adalah cap lima jari di pipi Gakupo oleh Lily.

.

Alicia: Alice kembali ke fict gaje kepunyaan Alice! Sebenernya Alice masih ada ide untuk cerita ini... Cuman Alice gatau banyak yang suka atau tidak… (dengan tokoh Prima, Leon, dan Kaito) Jadi Alice ngak masukkan disini TTATT

Seperti yang Alice bilang, Alice sebenarnya buat cerita ini untuk kedua teman Alice yang berulang tahun… Tapi maaf karena baru kasih hadiahnya sekarang, dan kalau jelek… TTWTT

Tapi Alice tetap berharap semuanya suka =)

Semuanya + Alicia: REVIEW PLEASE! X3


End file.
